


Taylor/Sabrina Spellman - Sabrina Secret - March 2005

by XandersWorld



Series: The Adventures of Their Royal Highness Crown Prince Taylor I of Marmoreal, Heir to the Throne of Underland and the Ten Realms [6]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Bisexual Sabrina Spellman, F/F, F/M, Harvey Kinkle Knows Sabrina Spellman is a Witch, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, M/M, Parent Zelda Spellman, Slow Burn Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Soft Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Zelda Spellman, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), The Adventures of Crown Prince Taylor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: Sabrina finds out about her wife’s latest tryst and demands that she comes to Greendale to make up for it but she had neglected to tell Taylor that she has a boyfriend.Sabrina has kept a huge secret from Nick during their relationship and also from the rest of her friends however when HRH Prince Taylor of the Marmoreal family line aka the Heir to the – 10 realms of Earth – throne comes to Greendale, that secret may just be uncovered.
Relationships: Alice Kingsleigh/Mirana of Marmoreal, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Female Character(s), Sabrina Spellman/Nicholas Scratch/Original Female Character(s), Sabrina Spellman/Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: The Adventures of Their Royal Highness Crown Prince Taylor I of Marmoreal, Heir to the Throne of Underland and the Ten Realms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621450
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Mother – Mirana and Mom – Alice. 
> 
> Not sure if this going to be from Sabrina or Taylors perspective yet. 
> 
> Set March 2005, where Sabrina is 5 months pregnant but because of magic it hardly shows.

‘I thought we had made an agreement not to keep secrets, Taylor.’ Sabrina said carefully down the phone.

‘I’m sorry Sabrina, I just got so wrapped up with Hecate and advoiding my parents that I completely forgot to mention that I was fucking someone else.’ I replied.

‘I know we have an open relationship but I would tell you immediately if I was fucking someone other than you. You know that.’

‘Of course I do my love. How do I make it up to you, kitten?’ There was silence on the other end of the phone and then a small groan.

‘Damn it baby, how do we go from arguing to pillow talk?’ I giggled; knowing how turned on Sabrina was right now as the pet names did stuff to her. ‘Anyway I demand that you come to Greendale and meet my family and friends. Then we can work on our marriage issues, I know someone.’ Sabrina suggested, well more like demanded.

‘Okay. I love you.’ I said simply, I really cannot argue with my beloved for that long.

‘I love you too and Taylor?’

‘Yes?’

‘Order a taxi, a broom is far too suspicious even if you do have protective charms.’


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the sign outside the window and sighed contently. I would soon be with my beloved. The sign itself read _Welcome to Greendale_. I urged the taxi man to take me to Spellman Mortuary and he did so.

I asked him to drop me at the gate so I could surprise Sabrina as I walked up the driveway. I knocked on the front door. I turned around to get a view of the yard, the grave stones perfectly accentuated against the trees.

The door squeaked open and I turned back around to find a beautiful tall red head standing at the door.

‘You must be Ms. Zelda Spellman?’ The woman’s lip thinned into a small line and she nodded once.

‘And you are?’ Zelda asked as I smiled. Half of me was aching to play some sort of prank or joke but the other half wanted to make a good impression and eventually that side won.

‘Honestly you would think people would recognise me on the spot by now, me being heir to the throne and all. I should really wear my crown more often.’ I said casually, tapping my head. Zelda’s eyes widened and realization dawned in her eyes. She went to bow and I stopped her. ‘Now really what kind of wife would I be if I allowed my family to bow to me?’ I smiled and laughed. Zelda spluttered and confusion lit up her face.

‘Wife? Family? What is going on?’

The door finally opened wider onto an even more beautiful face and I smiled in awe as the blonde hair woman raced at me, jumping into my arms. I spun her around and kissed her senseless.

‘Sabrina Diana Spellman, just what in the world is going on?’ Zelda almost shouted. The noise at the door brought two more people to the door – another short blonde and a black man. I put Sabrina down feeling slightly embarrassed as I felt I was about to incur Zelda’s wrath and Sabrina had explained before what that was like having been on the receiving many times.

‘Aunties, Ambrose, I would like to introduce Their Royal Highness Crown Prince Taylor I of Marmoreal, First of Their Name of the Ten Kingdoms – Underland, Narnia, Britain, Alagasia, Westeros, the United Realms, Middle Earth, Oz and Auradon, Prince of Marmoreal, Land Commodore of the Royal Land Forces, Captain of the Retriever, Rider of Slick as the Wind (Slick), Lord of Witzend, Knight of the Most Noble, Most Ancient Order of the Lion Aslan and the True Heir of Merlin, my wife.’

‘The Crown Prince?’ The black man said who I quickly worked out to be Ambrose Spellman.

‘Your wife?’ The short blonde said who I quickly worked out to be Hilda Spellman.

‘You two inside now!’ Zelda said and then marched off inside without waiting for an answer. I and Sabrina followed the red headed matriarch inside the house and to the lounge. The said red head was now by the mantel piece nursing a glass of scotch.

‘Sabrina, darling – you are married?’ Hilda asked as everyone sat down. Sabrina looked at me unsure as what to do now and I nodded my encouragement. She turned back to Hilda.

‘Umm, yes. Taylor is my wife. We got married in 2001, a few years after the second wizarding war.’

‘2001? That was almost five years ago! Why were we not informed or even given invitations?’ Ambrose chocked of his drink, he actually looked a little sad.

‘Never mind all that. We never gave our permission.’ Zelda finally spoke up. Sabrina jumped to her feet.

‘Since, when I have ever needed permission for anything? I and Taylor are in love and so we got married in Underland in front of Taylor’s Parents.’ My cheeks burned from Sabrina’s confession. It was true, we may have got married in haste but that didn’t diminish our love for each other. Ours will be the strongest even if we do fall and fuck others but Sabrina’s Aunties didn’t need to know any of that.

‘Beyond that the Dark Lady didn’t give her permission.’ Zelda continued. This time I jumped to my feet.

‘I’ll have you know, Madam Spellman, that Lilith did bless our marriage, umm, very, umm, passionately.’ I blushed hard as did Sabrina, thinking back to our wedding night. Zelda arched an eyebrow, smiling. ‘You don’t even know me, why are you denying this?’

‘I know enough, Party Boy, constantly flying from one fling to the next. I’m only trying to protect Sabrina from you.’ Zelda shouted. I saw red instantly and allowed my wand to slip from my sleeve.

‘How. Dare. You. Insult. My. Wife.’ I said slowly as I drew out each word. I raised my wand at Zelda. ‘You say one more word and I’ll arrest you for treason. Remember who you are talking to – your future King and Queen.’ I shouted right back. Hilda chose this moment to step in thankfully.

‘Zelda please stop and come sit down. Their Royal Highness is only protecting Sabrina the same as you and I think it’s admirable and adorable.’ Zelda huffed, straightened her jacket, downed her scotch and strode from the room. I sighed in relief, putting away my wand. Sabrina was instantly at myside trying to calm me down.

‘I am so very terribly sorry. You invited me into your home and I almost started a fight, how disrespectful of me. Sabrina I didn’t mean to dishonour the name of Spellman like this, a name that our children hold.’

‘Do not worry my love, our children hold the family name with pride, even if they do not use it as often as I would like.’ Sabrina said to me; bringing me down to the sofa still holding my hands.

‘You have children?’ Hilda said but I couldn’t tell if she was angry or sad.

‘Yes a girl and two boys.’ I said.

‘Alexandra Athena, Taylor Edward and Thomas Ambrose, they are 6, 4 and 1. My parents-in-law are looking after them for a few weeks while I am here.’ Sabrina said with a small smile on her face. I clicked my fingers and summoned three pictures of the little darling.

‘Here.’ I said as I passed the pictures to Hilda and Ambrose.

‘Awh I like their names.’ Hilda said.

I stood up and made for the door. I turned back and as soon as I locked eyes with Sabrina, she knew where I was off to – to make peace with Zelda.


	3. Chapter 3

I wondered the house for a while, unsure to as to where I was going when I heard a sharp but crisp voice emanating from behind the door I was standing by.

‘Well don’t just stand there, come in.’ I gently pushed opened the door to find Zelda sat upright on rather soft-looking bed spread.

‘Madam Spellman, I want to…’ Zelda cut me off.

‘No it is me who should apologise. I behaved horribly downstairs when I really should be congratulating you. It is not my place to say whether or not you should be married.’ Zelda said as she took a puff of a cigarette. I eyed the fag wishing so much I could have one right now.

‘I apologise too, I have should never have dishonoured my children’s family by accusing you like that.’ I said.

‘You have children?’ Zelda asked astonished. ‘My, my, you two have been busy.’

‘Yes two boys and a girl. They are 6, 4, and 1 years old. You honestly haven’t noticed when Sabrina was pregnant?’ Zelda shook her head. ‘Well I suppose you wouldn’t, we used magic to hide the pregnancies.’

‘Sabrina has been gone for long periods of time, I assumed to oversee that her duties in Hell were being seen to by her regent.’ Zelda mused.

‘I guess she could be doing that too but to be honest Sabrina and I don’t have the perfect marriage…’ and with that I told Zelda everything, every little indiscretion, every little argument, every little mishap, just everything. Zelda took it all in patiently and quietly.

‘Wow okay so you two have an open relationship?’ Zelda said after a long pause.

‘Yes because we are both away from each other for long periods of time, we allow each other the pleasures of the body just like The Dark Lady asked from us. Our only stipulation is that we tell each and no secrets are keep, only I… I forgot this time.’ I said, explaining what an _open relationship_ was. Zelda blinked several times but I could see that she understood.

‘You forgot to tell her you were fucking someone else?’

‘Yes.’ I said with a sheepish smile.

‘And who was this other person?’ Zelda asked.

‘Ms. Hecate Hardbroom from Miss Cackles Academy for Witches,’ I said not seeing the point in lying about it.

‘Ahh yes, I don’t know her personally but her prowess is legendary. She would make a fine High Priestess if the position wasn’t already filled.’ Zelda smiled wryly. There was a long pause as the conversation stilled.

‘Madame Spellman?’

‘You can call me Zelda now.’ I blinked in surprise.

‘Thank you Zelda. Can I ask you a question?’

‘Yes of course.’

‘Sabrina is pregnant and is due in July. We’ve been thinking of what to name the baby and we found there was only one name suitable considering it’s going to be a girl. Could we name the baby after you and your sister?’ Zelda looked at me in surprise and then a tear fell from her left eye. She nodded with absolute sincerity.

‘Yes of course. I would be honoured to pass my name down.’ Zelda smiled and I smiled back. I stood up and held out my left hand.

‘I know you may not approve off our marriage or…’ I paused for a moment, thinking carefully about my next words. ‘… or see me as a daughter-in-law but I do wish us to be friends of sorts?’ I looked up hopefully into Zelda’s eyes and a variety of emotions passed through them. Then Zelda did something that shocked me.

She pulled me into a hug.

It took a few moments but I slowly sank into the hug, putting my arms around Zelda’s waist and hugging her back.

‘Of course you are my daughter-in-law. I have always viewed Sabrina as a daughter and treat her as such. Her partner will get the same respect.’ Zelda whispered into my ear as she tightened the hug. I had force myself not to shiver at her sexy voice or that my chin was touching the top of her left boob. I took a deep breath and calmed down my body.

I pulled back after the heat got too much.

‘Thank you so much Zelda that means a lot to me.’ I said.

‘Now shall we go and join the rest of the family?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R to get more


End file.
